


No Time Passes As Slow As Today

by Minxied



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, To added later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxied/pseuds/Minxied
Summary: Steve goes to his childhood best friend's after his father's funeral...





	1. Chapter 1

The black rental came to a stop in front of a yellow cottage and Steve McGarrett, in his full Navy uniform clutched the steering wheel bit tighter.

The yellow paint was starting to peel a little, he thought, it had been years since they had painted it after all. The memory stung in his chest. Amayah had flicked the bright paint on his back after his sly comment of the color. He had painted a stripe on her cheek.

Steve cringed his teeth together, flickering his gaze away from the house. He held the tears back, but just barely, before exiting the car. He was sure some of the neighbours would eventually call the HPD if he just stayed there..

He couldn't un-clench his hands as he walked up the the four steps to the front door. Steve pressed on the doorbell, hearing the familiar echo - if it was any other time, maybe he would have smiled at it. She had hated that noise, how loud it was - she swore that someday it would give her an heart attack. But she hadn't changed it.

"You weren't at the funeral." Steve McGarrett stated bluntly as the equally almost hideously painted green front door opened.

Amayah... Beautiful as ever, long dark hair and piercing hazel eyes - even though her eyes were smudged by unwashed makeup, tracks of tears on her cheeks. And the knot in his throat just seemed to tighten.

"I - I... I wasn't sure if you, you want me there..." She stammers, not meeting his eyes, looking at the patches on his right breast side.

Steve McGarrett doesn't say anything. He knows he should, he knows he should tell her how much his father loved her. But he doesn't. Steve looks at her - he can still see the scar on her right knee from a surgery, the shorts just barely covering the birthmark on her upper thigh.. As if he didn't think he could feel somehow even worse - a flower printed blue kimono robe, that Steve had given Amayah on her 16th birthday, hanging on her shoulders.

"Do you want to come in?" Amaya asks, quietly, hesitantly. And Steve can't raise his head anymore, just staring at the edge of the doorway. She's not wearing shoes, she never did..  
Her voice sounds broken, she looks, and sounds like she's been crying for the past days. She waits for an answer she never gets, before just stepping aside and opening the door open wide.

Not much had changed from the last time Steve had been there 5 years ago. The front door opened into a living room, walls covered in framed pictures of friends and family, posters and the quite big Japanese flag that Steve and John had helped her string up, in honor of her heritage and family.

Steve stays still, few steps inside the house, he could feel a small breeze as the door behind him was closed. Amayah steps in front of him, looking over is body with a look of concern and he was suddenly too constricted in his uniform..

The knot in Steve's throat now unraveling, his knees buckled underneath him as he falls to his knees. 

Everything that had happened was real, his father was gone.


	2. Amiyah, Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the other eyes

Amayah Tokida couldn't lift her arms. She had already thought she couldn't cry anymore, but there was he now.. Steve McGarrett slumped on his knees just inches from her and the waterfalls started again.

"Steve..." Amayah croaked, her shaking hands, trying to comfort him. She picked off the navy cap, her fingers now hesitantly running over his short hair. She clutched the cap with one hand against her chest, maybe in attempt of comfort, attempt of trying to block the sobbing of the man in front of her. 

She almost trips backwards, breath caught in her throat, as Steve's arms wrap around her lower back, his forehead resting on the bare skin of her stomach, not covered by the short top. Steve's breath is warm, coming in shaky spurts - Amayah can feel his tears on her skin. 

Amayah wraps her arms around the back of his neck, hoping that the repeative action of her thumb circling on his skin was comforting - she doesn't know what else to do. She hasn't seen Steve McGarrett in 5 long years and their last meeting had ended in the way that both regretted.

"I'm so sorry." Amayah apogolized. For what, she wasn't entirely sure - for not going to the funeral, for the death of John McGarrett, for not keeping contact with Steve, for... Amayah was sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Forever And Ever, Past Doesn't Define Us

Steve McGarrett sat on high chair of Amayah Tokida's breakfast table, his head hanging between his hands, a steaming cup of coffee warming his face. He had a headache, his chest was still tight, but he was.. he was fine, fine in the most basic sense of the word.

Amayah had found an old box of clothes that Steve had left behind, fishing him a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He had thank her, but otherwise the pair had been in comfortable silence.

She had made coffee, placed a plate of cut watermelon and strawberries, with a bottle of painkillers, in front of him. She even folded his uniform, placing it on top of a drawer near the front door. But Steve couldn't even properly say thank you.

"Steve," Amayah's soft voice next to him surprised him, nudging him to sit up straight as she slipped to the chair next to him. "Do.. Would you like to talk about it?"

Steve looks at her, her eyes were slightly puffy, but the earlier traces of makeup was gone - she has tied the robe closed, placed her hair over her left shoulder. He had missed Amayah - he had tried not to admit it to himself, but seeing her now.. he couldn't deny it.

"Why didn't you come?" Steve asks, he doesn't mean to, she already answered him. She lays her hand on top of one of his - her fingers clutching around his. She doesn't look at him, staring at their hands.

"I was scared," Amayah admits, her voice equally as quiet as his. "We didn't really depart on the best terms last time. I didn't want to make you more upset..."

"You wouldn't have," Steve said, bringing your hand up to his face, "But it's fine," he assured, pressing his lips on the back of her hand. "It's okay."


End file.
